


Hopalong Cassidy

by BumblingBat



Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [24]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Good Bro, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 is a Little Shit, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumblingBat/pseuds/BumblingBat
Summary: Jesse just wants breakfast, ok? It's not his fault he has a broken foot.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-5597 | Jesse, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Series: Keep Your Braincells Firmly in Your Brain [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728457
Comments: 2
Kudos: 103





	Hopalong Cassidy

“Hey, Lieutenant. Everything ok?” 

“Everything’s just swell, Sergeant. Just heading for the mess. As you were.” Jesse made his way further down the corridor, giving a jaunty wave at the troopers staring at him. Honestly, it was like they’ve never seen a _vod_ fresh from medical. He was tempted to start whistling, but that might be pushing it a little far, and he still had a long way to go to the mess. He just wanted breakfast.

“Uh, Jesse, are you… should you… uh…can I help you?” Fives’ eyes were bugging out of his skull as he saw Jesse come towards him down the next hall.

“No, I’m go-”

“ _JESSE!_ ”

“Oh little gods, never mind. Yes, please get me out of here.” Fives swung one of Jesse’s arms over his shoulders and Jesse hopped on his single working foot like his life depended on it. “ _Cyar’ika,_ I just wanted breakfast!”

“ _Fuck you! I just had to put your foot back together like a jigsaw puzzle!”_

His life definitely depended on it.

“Better hop faster, Jess. I don’t think he’s slowing down.” Fives was starting to get worried.

It might have been a bad idea to escape the medbay with a broken foot.


End file.
